1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the modularized mounting panel field and specifically to the use of sub-panels which are formed in a modularizable panel as an integral unit in an injection molding process. The sub-panels, which may be in the shape of rectangles, have their bottom portion open to allow for slot wall mounting brackets to fit into the panel. Vertical grooves which separate sub-panels in all directions act as an integral stand-off strips for mounting the module to the wall. Fastening holes are incorporated in the vertical grooves for mounting with screws or molly bolts so that each panel can be mounted to the wall.
The sub-panels of the slat wall version may be utilized in a PEGBOARD mounting system mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many examples of display board and other devices which are first mounted and are then capable of supporting various articles, messages, etc. for display or advertising purposes. In general, such devices have been limited in their application because they require not only special mounting boards, but special hook or other hardware to connect onto the mounting board. The need for commonality of parts and standardization is, of course, apparent in the display material field. The applicant believes that, in general, the field has standardized on the well-known PEGBOARD mounting system and slat wall configurations. Mounting accessories capable of being utilized on the PEGBOARD mounting system and the slat wall configurations are widely available. Accordingly, while the prior art is generally adequate for the applications shown therein, such prior art has had limited commercial application because of specialized requirements to use the combinations shown therein. Nickel U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,564, for example discloses a perforated hard board configuration having vertical and horizontal grooves or channels to provide some decorative advantages in hiding unused pegboard holes. Johns U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,087 discloses a combined mounting configuration which requires a variety of special apparatus to connect and to utilize same.